Dean's Second Sight
by HBKDEANRKO
Summary: Dean sees things differently after a strange encounter that changes his life. Hurt Dean/ Protective Sam
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I in no way own the Winchester's or the Impala. I just like to borrow them play hunter and put them back. Sigh. The putting back part is not that much fun.

I know that I am not finished with my longer fic but this one was nagging at me and I really wanted to wait until I finished the longer one before I started this one but it was eating at me so I had to do it now. It will be shorter four chapter's tops give or take, just a small idea that I had to put in writing.

Set in a completely different universe where the Remington's do not exist.

Don't let the title fool you either.

DEAN'S SECOND SIGHT

TIRED OF BEING TIRED

They had been hunting day in and day out. Sam was worn to the bone and just wanted a couple of days to rest and be warm. The weather was unbelievably cold and Dean wanted to hunt everything in sight.

"Dean whatever other hunt you want to do can wait a couple of days." Sam said yawning and falling back onto his motel bed.

"Tell that to the people that will die in those couple of days." Dean growled.

"We will be two of them dropping dead from exhaustion if we don't get some rest." Sam argued.

"I don't get it Sam since when is sleep so damn important to you? There was a time you hated it." Dean was rifling through his duffel.

"That was when I had nightmares that actually kept me awake. Now real life is actually more frightening than my nightmares." Sam yawned again; he got up off the bed intent on getting comfortable and sleeping twelve or fourteen hours.

"Come on Sam just this one last hunt and then we'll rest." Dean headed for the door.

"That's what you said the last ten hunts Dean! I'm tired and so are you. You're always telling me that we have to be alert and watch each other's back, kind of hard to do when you can't keep your eyes open!" Sam was clearly agitated now.

Dean grabbed Sam's arm to turn him to make him look at him.

Sam didn't even think about what he was doing as he instinctively defended himself and shoved Dean back.

Dean who wasn't prepared at all for Sam's reaction flew back, landing solidly against the night stand by his bed with a loud thud and falling onto his side. He quickly sat up.

Dean stared up at Sam his face filled with complete hurt and not the physical kind, before his mask was back in place.

"Dean oh my God I'm so sorry." Sam started bending to help Dean up.

Dean pushed his hand away angrily. "Try it again!" He snapped, jumping to his feet. He faced Sam.

"I didn't mean it Dean it was just a reaction." Sam offered softly.

Dean glared at him. "Whatever." He mumbled and headed to the door.

"Dean where are you going, it's supposed to snow tons tonight. We really need to stay inside." Sam watched Dean as he stopped at the door with his back turned to him, he didn't answer only ran his hand over his neck and walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam looked out the window watching Dean head to the Impala, he watched as Dean stopped holding onto the hood of his car for a minute and he seemed to sway a little. Sam didn't like it and was about to chase him but Dean was backing out of the parking space in the next moment.

Sam sighed deeply. Dean was the most stubborn person he knew. Why couldn't he just accept that they weren't young bucks anymore and needed actual sleep? Sam yawned again and started into the bathroom and that's when he saw it, the edge of the coffee table was coated in blood. He suddenly wasn't very sleepy anymore. He had hurt Dean when he shoved him and his stubborn ass brother had hidden it out of anger that his little brother had gotten the upper hand on him.

"It had to be his head." Sam said to the empty room. "And he's driving in the snow, son of bitch." Sam grabbed his phone to call Dean and prayed he could talk him into coming back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean wasn't paying attention to how far he was driving, he just wanted to find a bar and get warm. So far every bar he passed had closed early due to the snow.

"Pansies." Dean grumbled to himself.

His head was beginning to pound where he had hit it pretty damn hard against the night stand when Sam shoved him, he ran his hand over the lump on the back of his head and his hand came back tacky with blood.

"Great." He mumbled to himself now he would have to endure washing the blood out of his hair and Sam's bitch face and constant apologies.

Dean knew he deserved it, he had pushed them both to their limits and he wasn't even sure why. The big bads would be there every day of the week every hour of the day so what if they actually slept some. He felt really stupid right now. He slowed down deciding to head back to the motel. He managed to turn the car around and then he was suddenly seeing two of everything. All hell maybe even three. He felt nauseas. Just how hard had he hit his head?

His phone sounding off startled him and he reached for it, he flipped it open suddenly unsure why he was holding it and threw it on the seat. He couldn't hear Sam yelling to him, he couldn't see the road anymore and he sort of knew that he should stop but he didn't, not until the Impala was sliding down the embankment and he was out cold before it hit bottom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was surprised and relieved that Dean answered the phone. The relief short lived when all he heard was the roar of the Impala and the phone being dropped. He called to Dean over and over. He could hear Dean mumbling incoherently in the background. He must have really hit his head hard, which made Sam's guilt kick full force.

"Damn it Dean pick up the phone." Sam yelled.

Suddenly he heard the screech of brakes and grinding metal. He heard Dean grunt in pain and then nothing.

Sam fell back sitting on his bed the phone pressed to his ear, stunned. Dean was out there hurt and alone in the snow because of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean opened his eyes, his head hurting so badly and he was so cold. His body shivering uncontrollably didn't help the pain in his head. Where was he? Moving his head slightly he smelled the leather of his car. He was in the car. Why was it sloped at an angle and why couldn't he move his left arm?

Never mind he could move it but not without excruciating pain shooting through it.

Sam he had to call Sam he would find him his little geek boy brother could find him. He tried to sit up and that wasn't a good idea at all, now he needed to hurl. He bit it back not about to throw up in his car.

Something burned in his left eye so he slowly reached up to touch his head and drew back a bloody hand. Great he had hit his head again. So he needed to call Sam before he couldn't remember how.

He heard his phone ringing. By the sound of it he was on top of it, he managed to grip the phone somehow and flipped it open.

"Dean!" Sam's frantic voice came over the line.

"Hey Sammy, I was just thinking about you." Dean murmured with a silly grin. Why did he sound like he drank a whole bottle of Ever Clear in two minutes?

"Dean where are you?" Sam asked.

"In the car." Dean huffed.

Dean heard the exasperated sigh and could picture Sam bitch face. "Where is the car Dean?"

"I….I don't know Sammy." Dean slurred. "I can't get up my head hurts and it's too cold, the shivering hurts."

"Damn it Dean I have to find you, listen you think you can turn on your GPS for me?"

Dean felt an explosion of pain in his head. "Love you Sammy." He murmured as his eyes rolled and the phone dropped from his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam waited to see if Dean would wake up again the phone was still on and Sam could hear Dean slight moans. For Sam it was enough to let him know that Dean was still alive but for how long? The temperature was dropping fast outside and Dean had only been wearing his usual leather jacket.

He had no idea how badly Dean had been hurt in the accident and he needed a general idea on where to start looking. He was praying hard that Dean could turn on his GPS before his phone died.

Sam sat up straight when he heard the Impala door creak open. Had Dean woken up?

"I need my brother." He heard Dean murmur and now he could hear someone or something breathing. His heart raced and he started to pace.

"Please help me." Dean whimpered.

Now Sam knew his brother was really hurt, Dean didn't do whimper. He was afraid to let anyone know he was listening.

Sam heard the growl and he couldn't move or breathe. What the hell was with his brother?"

"Sammy please help me." Dean sobbed softly. "It hurts please stop hurting me."Dean gasped. "Don't please don't!"

"Dean!" Sam yelled in the phone when his brother's scream filled his head and the line went dead.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	2. WHAT YOU SEE IS WHAT YOU GET

I was happy to see the many people that read this story on the first day up, thank you very much for giving it a try.

WHAT YOU SEE IS WHAT YOU GET

Sam paced back and forth chewing on his nails dialing Dean's number every few minutes. Straight to voicemail, it was driving him crazy. He had to do something soon.

That was it at the end of his rope he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. He was going to steal a car and search for his brother only now that he was actually outside he noticed that there were no other cars in the parking lot.

"Great." Sam huffed about to head back in the room when he looked across the road. A garage which meant tow truck which meant if he found Dean and the Impala he could maybe pull them back to the motel himself.

The snow was beginning to fall as Sam trudged across the street praying hard that the garage didn't have a high security alarm. He laughed when not only did the garage not have an alarm but the tow truck was parked out back under a large carport with extra keys hidden in plain sight. He prayed that the owner of the garage didn't live close by.

Sam started up the truck letting it warm up watching around him to see if anyone appeared. He then floored it and headed towards town where more than likely his brother had been looking for a bar.

Sam found every bar closed and had to smile knowing how aggravated that must have made Dean but then he frowned. If just one bar had been open Dean would have been nice and drunk and warm not hurt out in the cold. Dean's screams came back into his head.

"Damn it." Sam growled.

Sam kept driving for a while then he noticed the faint red glow that seemed to be coming from the edge of the road. The only reason he even noticed it was because of the contrast with the stark white snow. Sam jumped out of the truck and ran to look. There sat the Impala the tail lights setting off the glow. Sam ran to the other end of the embankment and headed for the car. The driver's door was stuck against the embankment wall but the passenger door stood wide open. Sam leaned in and looked around. His stomach flipped. Dean's blood was frozen on the leather seat, smeared across the cracked driver's window and all over the steering wheel. He stepped back looking around but any tracks had long been covered by the fresh snow that was falling steadily.

Sam turned in circles looking for anything. He saw a long streak of blood under a tree and a set of large paw prints. His heart beat faster. His brother had been dragged away.

Sam ran trying to find other signs. Nothing but white snow stared back at him; he had to get back to the truck before he got lost. How he wished right now that he was as good a tracker as Dean.

Pulling the tow truck in the way he had entered Sam was easily able to pull the car out of the snow. He headed back to the motel setting the car down in front of their room and took the truck back to the garage. He was just about to attempt starting the car when the motel manager appeared with a cart.

"I was going to let you know that all roads have been closed. There is no getting in or out. I won't charge you guys any extra if you have to stay longer but you're pretty much stuck here for the next few days. My name is Sadie by the way."

"Thank you Sadie." Sam smiled.

"I also won't let you guys go hungry, I'm so used to this kind of weather that my pantry is stocked enough to eat from for a year if not more for a small town I might add." She reached onto the cart and handed Sam a covered tray. "Nothing fancy just BLT's and fries a couple of beers and a couple of slices of pie. Hope you enjoy." She started toward the one other occupied room. "Good night."

"Thanks again Sadie." Sam called out. He headed to the room and set down the tray. He was about to head out the door when his phone rang. His heart jumped when he saw the caller ID said Dean.

"Dean where are you?" Sam huffed anxiously.

Static was his answer then far away he strained to hear. "I have your brother don't look for him…danger." The line went dead.

While he was glad to hear that Dean wasn't out in the snow. Just who had him and where? Who was in danger?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean felt so warm under his covers but man did his head hurt. Why did he always have that last drink that made him get the awful hang over? He sure could use the bathroom right about now. Ok why was he handcuffed? He strained to remember who the hell he had picked up at the bar and he remembered all the bars being closed he remembered the pain in his head and then he remembered the pain as someone dragged him out of the Impala onto the snow. He had tried to tell the person that his head was hurt that his arm was hurt that his ribs felt cracked but they dragged him anyway even while he begged for them to stop because the pain was so bad. He remembered screaming and then nothing else till now.

He looked around and wished he hadn't moved, his good arm was the one hand cuffed so he was stuck and he now not only did he need to pee but he needed to hurl.

"Sam." He called out but it barely came out a whisper.

"Sam still isn't here." A female voice sounded above him, it was at this point that he realized he was laying close to the floor on something extremely soft and covered by a huge soft blanket in front of a fireplace.

"Where is he?" Dean asked.

"He wasn't with you in the car so I don't know and I have told you that seven times now." The voice came into view.

Dean looked up with squinted eyes at the woman. She was slightly overweight with wavy black hair and she had dark brown eyes. She wasn't ugly but not Dean's idea of a date either.

"Can you tell me why I'm handcuffed?" He rattled his handcuffed wrist.

"I found you in a car full of weapons and I live alone in the middle of nowhere, I'm just being cautious." She said as she sat on a large pillow beside him.

"Crap my car." Dean moaned. "If you think I'm so dangerous why did you bring me here and just how did you bring me here who helped you?" She didn't look strong enough to carry his nearly two hundred pound solid muscle frame.

"Dangerous or not I wasn't going to let you die in the snow and Reaper helped me." She said evenly.

Dean's heart jumped. "Did you say a reaper helped you?"

"No I said Reaper helped me, he's my dog." On cue a huge dog that had to be half wolf half Saint Bernard appeared at her side. "He reads people pretty well and he likes you, actually he found you wouldn't stop barking and howling until I followed him and there you were. I'm sorry I had to hurt you to get you out of the car I really am the way you kept asking me not to hurt you made me sick. Even Reaper growled at me but once I got you on the sled he did all the work. Of course I couldn't get you on the bed so that's why you're on the floor. Sorry that I'm ranting I don't get much company out here."

Dean stared at her he had watched Misery on cable not too long ago. "I really need to use the bathroom." He said slowly.

"I can get you a bottle or something I really don't think that you're ready to stand up." She sighed.

"If I can't even stand can you please take the cuffs off?" He did his best to imitate Sam's puppy dog eyes.

"I would but I can't find the key." She blushed. "I'm sorry."

Realization hit Dean like a train. Sam was probably out there looking for him and if he found the empty Impala he was going to look for him no matter how bad the weather got he didn't need Sam lost too. He moved again and instantly regretted it. The room spun as pain shot through his head and his arm.

"Whoa you have to stay still you really banged up your head and think your shoulder is dislocated." The woman said gently patting his chest.

"Pop it back please." Dean hissed.

"I don't think I can do that." She said.

"What's your name?" Dean panted.

"Deana." She answered.

"You're kidding?" Dean laughed and groaned at the pain the movement caused.

"What's wrong with my name?" She asked annoyed.

"Nothing it's just that my name is Dean." He half-laughed again. "Look Deana if you can pop my shoulder back it will cut the pain in half I promise. I need you to call my brother let him know that I'm ok so he doesn't go out and try to find me please. He won't let the weather stop him. I need to make sure that he's safe."

"My phone is down because of the weather and you're cell phone is about to die and I get no reception out here." She stood up.

"The shoulder please Deana." Dean begged. "I'll tell you what to do."

Deana looked unsure. "It's going to hurt you."

"Yeah but it will be so much better after." Dean panted.

"Alright." She replied hesitantly, kneeling by his injured shoulder.

Dean told her step by step instructions and then prepared himself for the pain. She followed the directions to the letter. Dean felt the shoulder lock painfully back in place and he cried out arching off the floor, the motion made his head fill with agony and the darkness claimed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deana walked out into the snow her heart racing. Reaper tried to follow her but she was a bit annoyed with him right now.

"Why did I listen to him I would be fine with no stranger handcuffed in my living room?" She mumbled to herself, yeah because she would have felt so much better about herself ignoring her dog and finding out later that a man had been found frozen to death.

Now here she was out in the falling snow trying to get a signal to keep another man from ending up a Popsicle. Damn why did she have such a big heart when people were always using her?

She finally found a spot where the call went through but she could barely hear the response on the other end.

"Dean where are you?" A worried voice asked.

"Hey your brother is hurt but he's safe for now don't look for him. I have your brother. He wants you to know not to look for him, he doesn't want you in danger." The phone died. "Well I hope he got that." Deana sighed. She heard the crack above her and before she could move the branch hit her and knocked her out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell?" Dean moaned, frantic barking and growling brought him awake. He opened his eyes to Reaper in his face. "Um some personal space dog." Dean looked around remembering where he was.

Reaper barked a sharp bark that startled Dean, making his head flash in pain.

"Deana, can you call off Cujo?" Dean called out.

There was no response.

"Deana?" He tried again.

Reaper huffed in his face.

Dean made a face. "They really should invent dog mints."

Reaper ran to the door and began scratching frantically.

"I know the feeling." Dean mumbled.

Reaper let out a howl that made Dean's skin crawl.

"Ok Lassie what are you trying to tell me."

Reaper returned to Dean, staring at him then letting out a whine as he looked at the door.

"Not much I can do unless you have a lock pick dude." Dean grumbled. He could almost swear that the dog cocked a brow. He trotted out of sight and came back with a basket hanging from his mouth and set it down by Dean. He stared at the dog in amazement. "How about a bottle of whiskey?"

Reaper huffed out air again and sat down staring at Dean.

Dean reached for the basket with his hurt arm, the pain was there still but now that he could move his arm he could manage it. He rummaged around in the basket until he felt a piece of wire. Dean stared at the wire then looked at the dog. "I'll be damned." He turned slowly feeling the nausea roll through him, but he was still able to make fast work of the cuffs. He lay back panting praying the room would settle.

Reaper was going ballistic at the door again. Dean sat up slowly, he could see outside through a huge bay window that looked out into the snow covered world.

"Son of a bitch." Dean growled when he saw why Reaper was freaking out. He could see the form of someone lying in the snow up on a hill. He realized that it had to be Deana. He really didn't want to test out the theory of whether he could stand or not but he didn't have a choice.

It wasn't until then that he realized that he wasn't wearing his clothes; he was wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt. He had been manhandled while out cold and the only people allowed to do that were Sam and Bobby. "She saved your life." Dean scolded himself. It wasn't as if many a female stranger hadn't laid eyes on his body he was just usually awake and enjoying it.

Reaper scratched frantically at the door.

"I could use a hand." Dean grumbled.

Instantly Reaper was in front of Dean waiting. Dean stared at the dog again. Then he reached out slowly grabbing Reaper's fur at his neck. Reaper pulled forward slowly and Dean reached out with his injured arm to grab onto the recliner in front of him, he groaned loudly as the room did an awful spin. The pain in his head unbelievable, he made himself focus. He had to get to Deana and help her somehow.

He pulled himself to his feet swaying precariously. He made his way to the door holding onto everything in sight. Close to the door he realized that he was barefoot. No way in hell could he handle putting his boots back on besides they sat back by the fireplace where he had just come from. He dropped his chin to his chest and sighed heavily. He opened the closet by the door and saw the men's house shoes, they would have to do, and he slipped his feet into them and then aimed for the door. As soon as he stepped outside the intense cold air hit him and all the warmth that he had been feeling started to leave him.

Dean looked up at the sky. "Whatever the hell I did to piss you off, I'm sorry." He grumbled. He moved forward and slipped slightly he tried to catch himself with his injured arm and he yelled out in pain. He couldn't hold it back anymore leaning over the porch he was on and hurled his guts out. He had a death grip on the railing so that he wouldn't face plant into the snow.

"Reaper just how the hell am I supposed to pull this off?" Dean moaned.

Reaper whined and stood close to Dean. "Alright, alright let's get the show on the road." Dean pushed down the steps stumbling. The intense cold was numbing him fast so he moved forward as fast as he could manage. His teeth were chattering by the time he reached Deana. He could see the branch that had hit her and his phone in her outstretched hand.

Dean fell to his knees beside her, grabbing his phone he turned it on just long enough to see that she had called Sam before the phone shut itself off. She had been doing what he asked her too.

"Sorry." He muttered, he patted her face to rouse her but got no reaction. "Deana come on its cold out here if you haven't noticed." Dean froze when he heard the growl behind him. "Reaper you doing imitations now?" He heard Reaper growl beside him. Dean turned slowly and fell on his ass at the sight of the largest bear he had ever seen standing on its hind legs. "Didn't you get the memo you guys are supposed to be hibernating?" Dean huffed uneasily slowly putting himself in front of Deana. Reaper's fur stood on end as he set himself in front of Dean.

Dean watched in astonishment as the dog took its protective stance intent on protecting his owner and Dean even though he didn't stand a chance. "Reaper don't…" was all Dean managed before the bear let out a gut wrenching roar backhanding the dog across the snow with a yelp.

Dean's screams tore the air as the bear swung its tremendous claw and blood splattered across the snow.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	3. DON'T FEAR THE REAPER

I know I said that I was going to make this story only about four chapters well it might be just a few chapters longer than that because I am splitting them up into smaller ones. It won't be as long as the other one so no worries.

DON'T FEAR THE REAPER

It shouldn't surprise Dean one bit that when he wanted to be unconscious he wouldn't be, he was going to feel every rip as the bear ripped him to shreds the same way that he had felt the hell hounds rip him open.

He lay on the snow unable to move, he stared up the huge moon that lit up everything in sight brightly. He could hear the bear's breathing; he didn't even want to look. He was numb mostly the bear had shredded into his already hurt shoulder and part of his chest. He laid still his left leg stretched out the right slightly bent at the knee. He had his left arm across his belly and his right was stretched out reaching for what he couldn't be sure.

He remembered the stories about playing dead but he couldn't remember if it worked for bears too. He wouldn't have to play before too long.

Dean flinched when he felt the bear sniffing him and he couldn't help but gasp when the bear put both front paws on his chest and stood on top of him. Dean felt himself sink into the snow slightly the weight of the bear making it very hard to breathe and he didn't have the strength to fight or run. Was being crushed to death better than being mauled? Dean wheezed, the black spots filling his eyes.

The bear peered down onto Dean's face almost as if he was waiting for him to do something. A low rumble came from the bear's throat as it seemed to purposely sit on Dean's legs. A whimper escaped Dean's mouth, the only good thing being that the bear was warm.

The bear then moved its weight to Dean's stomach; he thrashed weakly now really unable to breathe, the bear's claw tips pushing into the tender flesh.

What the hell? Dean's mind raced it was almost as if the bear was trying to torture him, it was almost as if the bear was….

Dean felt himself fading. "Christo." He gasped.

The bear was off of him standing on its hind legs again roaring loudly. As a hunter Dean had not dealt with too many animal possessions but of course he would stumble onto one in the middle of nowhere. Damn Winchester luck.

Dean started to recite the exorcism and the bear grabbed his leg with its tremendous jaw. Dean screamed before it bit into his flesh, the pressure alone was painful.

Reaper came out of nowhere saving him from having his leg mauled but Dean was losing the battle to stay conscious. Reaper was in front of the bear and staying in front of Dean. Reaper barked making Dean jump, he turned his head slightly and Reaper was looking at him.

Dean could swear the dog was trying to tell him something and Dean started on the exorcism again and the bear tried to knock Reaper out of the way but the dog was prepared this time latching onto the bear's paw. The bear tried to swing Reaper loose and tried to get hold of him with the other paw but Reaper was evading it.

The bear roared as Dean continued with the exorcism but he couldn't remember all of the words, his head hurt so much and he was quivering with the cold.

"Reaper run I can't remember." Dean cried out, frustrated with himself. He tried to roll on his side and the pain made him scream. Darkness hedged his vision. He couldn't save a dog and its owner all because he refused to take a couple of days off to rest.

He was beginning to hallucinate too it seemed when he heard another voice saying the exorcism. He watched in that veil of wakefulness just before he passed out as the funnel of black smoke shot up into the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deana awoke to seeing Dean trying to protect her from a bear and then saw her dog also in protection mode fly over the snow and land in stunned heap.

She watched as the bear took a swing at Dean and he screamed falling back onto the snow as his blood splattered over the snow.

Deana felt panicked. Had she saved this man from freezing to death just to have him die at the claws of a bear? Just how the hell did he get out of the cuffs? Reaper?

She didn't move wondering what to do. She watched the bear stand on Dean. He wheezed and whimpered but could do little else. She needed to do something but what? She could end up getting them both killed.

She could swear that the bear was enjoying playing with Dean before going for the kill. Not many stories were told about being crushed by a bear. Dean wasn't going to last long.

She heard Dean say 'Christo' and her heart raced. She knew what that meant especially when she saw the bear's reaction. She heard Dean panting words in Latin and then Reaper was back in play trying hard to protect Dean. If Reaper liked him that much then he was a good person, no one evil got past Reaper.

Reaper barked as if telling Dean to continue after getting the bear off of him before he bit into his leg but Dean's body was shutting down and he stumbled over the words. She heard the frustration and anger in voice when he yelled for Reaper to run because he couldn't remember. He tried to roll over and screamed in agony. She knew she had to help him, digging into her memory she began to recite an exorcism as Dean began to lose consciousness.

It worked and the black smoke billowed into the sky. The bear sat on his haunches looking around confused and with a growl it ran into the woods.

Deana crawled to Dean and checked his pulse it was there but not as strong as it should be. Her own head ached from the branch hit and her heart raced still from what had just happened. How did this man know about exorcisms? She had seen the weapons he carried with him and thought he was a criminal of some kind. She should have looked in his trunk. Now what was she supposed to do?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam stumbled over the snow, he had to find Dean. He should have just gone along with him and everything would have been fine, or as fine as it could be for them. He walked and walked breathless from the cold and then he stopped when he saw blood splattered across the snow.

Sam's heart raced as he let his eyes wander and they fell on the still form on the snow. He ran and dropped to his knees. He had found Dean.

Dean's eyes were open staring up at the sky; his lips were parted with a string of frozen blood hanging from the side of his mouth. Sam gasped at the sight of Dean's chest torn from what seemed like a huge claw.

"Dean?" Sam whispered in dread. He knew but was afraid to confirm his fears. Dean's chest made no up and down movement.

Sam reached with a shaking hand to touch his brother the tears already making his face colder as they seemed to freeze. Dean was so cold.

"No." Sam murmured. "Please no!" He lifted Dean into his arms, sobbing. "Don't do this Dean please!" Sam begged, the guilt eating his very soul that this had happened because of him.

He looked into his brother's unseeing eyes and touched his forehead to his. "Dean I need you, I can't do this alone again." He sobbed.

It was too late, his best friend, teacher, protector, hero, big brother now lifeless in his arms. His whole world had come to an end.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	4. THERE'S SOMETHING FAMILIAR

THERE'S SOMETHING FAMILIAR

Sam sat up straight gasping for air, he looked around relieved that he was in the motel room; it had all been a dream. He shivered remembering holding his brother's lifeless body in his arms something he had experienced more than once in his life but never wanted to face again.

He felt ashamed of himself for having fallen asleep in the first place when his brother was missing and hurt. He saw the sun making its appearance and really felt bad not only had he fallen asleep he had slept for hours.

"I'm a great brother." He groused at himself and got up to get ready for the day. He was looking for Dean in the daylight he didn't have a choice.

He was getting his things together when the knock came to the door. Sam readied himself just in case but it was Sadie with breakfast. So he opened the door and felt the bitter cold rush into the room he let her in and realized too late what was going to happen.

She noticed instantly the absence of his brother. "Tell me he didn't walk somewhere? And what happened to your car I didn't see the damage last night."

Sam tried to think on the fly but hell with it he found himself telling her the truth.

"Why didn't you tell me last night?" She groused at him I would have helped you."

"Help me do what?" Sam asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"The accident happened out by Deana Winston's place and her dog Reaper would have sensed your brother out there. He's a weird dog he has found like every single person that gets lost." Sadie rambled.

Sam thought about the growl he heard on the phone. "Did you say Deana Winston?"

"Yeah she's a loner, her parents died and she's lived out in the woods alone for years well she has Reaper."

"Who names their dog Reaper?"

"It's strange Reaper appeared at Deana's door the same day that her mom died and he has been with her since. Deana said she had no clue what to name him but one day she is listening to the song 'Don't Fear the Reaper' and she said the song got stuck on the word reaper over and over again and the dog was barking, spinning in circles and wagging its tail. She called him Reaper, he licked her face and the song went back to normal. He protects her and he senses bad easily. There was this guy that lived here a couple of years ago and we all trusted him he was so nice but anytime Reaper was around him he growled and raised a fuss. It turned out he was a killer hiding out in our little town."

Sam wondered if Reaper would sense that Dean was a killer too but of bad things.

"Um Sadie I don't mean to interrupt but just how do I get to Deana's I need to find my brother." Sam paced hopeful Dean was there.

"I'll take you there." Sadie offered heading out the door.

"I thought all the roads are closed." Sam asked following her.

Sadie laughed. "I have a snow mobile silly. Eat your breakfast and dress warm we'll leave in half an hour."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean groaned as he felt himself waking up with it coming the awakening of every injury he had with murderous vengeance. He heard himself whimper. He realized that he was warm now he moved his hand slowly feeling the soft warm blanket he had been on before.

He was covered with a softer blanket and he was warm way too warm. He groaned again, he had a fever. His hand connected with soft warm fur and he didn't even have to look. "Reaper." He rasped.

"He refuses to leave your side." Deana was close by. "Dean I need you to take these pills before you're out again alright. Your fever is high."

Dean forced his eyes open and he nodded. Deana helped him lift just far enough to swallow the pills and some water, the movement making him nauseas.

"Did what I could to clean out the cuts that the bear made while you were out but I think I need to cleanse it with holy water." Deana remarked casually.

Dean remembered the possessed bear and the other voice reciting the exorcism. "Are you a hunter?" He asked.

"No, I don't have it in me." Deana replied still kneeling close to Dean. "It was my dad he was the hunter and he taught me some of the basics to stay safe."

"Your dad is a hunter?"

"He was a hunter; he was killed a few years ago on a hunt." Deana sighed. "My mom died a few months later from a broken heart I'm sure."

"Your mom didn't try to make him stop hunting?"

Deana smiled. "My dad found my mom on a hunt; my mom was a witch but a good one my dad always picked on her that she put a spell on him but they loved each other so much and were so happy, spoiled me rotten."

"Are you a witch too?" Dean was surprisingly calm.

"Just learned the basics of that part of my life too, since my dad wasn't a warlock I don't have any powers but mom taught some things that would come in handy mostly healing things and wards. Don't worry I can't do any love spells I don't believe in that anyway if someone doesn't love you for you what's the point."

Dean looked at Reaper "So you're her familiar?"

Reaper huffed air in Dean's face.

"I think he was my mom's familiar and she sent him to keep me safe."

Reaper barked one sharp bark.

"You're one hell of a dog Reaper." Dean sighed. "Did you say healing things?"

"Yeah but they are a bitch."

"To make or to take?" Dean asked already knowing the answer. "Did you find the holy water in my jacket?"

"I did but it's not enough." Deana held up the flask.

"You got a blessed rosary." Dean was feeling groggy.

"What would my dad think of me if I didn't?" Deana snickered.

They had a whole batch of holy water within minutes.

"Dean I don't like hurting you." Deana murmured.

"It may seem like you're hurting me but you're really helping me." Dean explained.

Reaper barked.

"It's nice to see how loyal you are to me." Deana said snidely to the dog, then to Dean. "He hardly gets near anyone so I know that you're a good person."

Dean crooked his lips slightly. "I am good at what I do and that's getting rid of evil." He felt himself fading. "Do you have what you need for the healing thing?"

"Everything but I need blood from the bear and blood from someone that you are related too."

"So it's a bitch to make too?" Dean huffed. "I have my brother but I didn't get the bear's number."

"Reaper can find it but he won't let me go and you aren't exactly ready to take a hike in the woods, let me see how far we get with holy water."

Dean nodded and prepared himself for pain, holy water helped with wounds but it burned like alcohol, ten times worse if the wound was caused by something supernatural especially a demon.

Deana worked a couple of towels under Dean and then began to pour the water.

Dean gritted his teeth and tried hard to not scream so that Deana wouldn't feel bad. He lost the battle half-way he screamed arching off the floor causing more intense pain to tear through him, the wounds fizzed up with the water and Dean fought with everything that he had, it was no use he lost the battle and the darkness claimed once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deana wondered why she told Dean so easily about her parents, it wasn't something she shared very often. There something about Dean that rang true, he was a hunter but his heart was big.

Reaper was attached to him and he never got attached to anyone. If Reaper liked Dean then he was a good man. Handsome beyond means, Deana's heart fluttered. A man like Dean wouldn't even glance at her let alone anything else.

She didn't want to hurt him anymore but she knew if she didn't clean out the wounds with holy water they could get super infected, as it was his fever was raging.

He took the pain a lot longer than she expected before he screamed and it made her sick. She knew that she was helping him but it was still hurting him.

It was a mixture of relief and worry when he passed out. She needed to get him healing or to a hospital and she couldn't do either alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was so anxious to get going; he loaded up the first aid kit some of Dean's warmer clothes and whatever else he thought he would need.

Sadie met him outside and she had packed some things too. "It supposed to snow more later so I have my cousin Aiden watching the motel for me while we are gone just in case we have to stay out there for the night."

They started out on the huge snow mobile, Sadie apparently used it often because she maneuvered it like an expert and knew her way around.

It seemed like too long to Sam before they got to where they needed to be. Going over a hill he saw the house in the distance, smoke coming from the chimney and he began a mantra in his head. 'Please let Dean be there.'

His prayer was answered as they drew nearer and he heard his brother's blood curdling screams. He barely gave Sadie a chance to stop before he flew off the snow mobile and ran for the house bounding up the stairs he could hear a dog barking, just as he was about to kick in the door it opened. A woman looked at him almost relieved.

"You must be Sam." She said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was at his brother's side, Dean was alive but hurt badly he needed a hospital and he was wondering how they could get him out of there.

Dean was thrashing around in fevered delirium, causing himself immense pain.

"Dean hey, hey, I'm here bro you got to calm down ok?" Sam grasped Dean's hand. "You're hurting yourself."

Dean instantly stilled hearing and feeling his brother. "Sammy?" He grasped Sam's hand tightly. "None of this is your fault."

Sam sighed deeply. Only Dean would worry about his feelings at a time like this, he turned to Deana. "What happened?"

Deana told him about the possessed bear and Sadie looked as if it was nothing new to her either.

"Um how do you know about these things?" Sam asked assessing Dean's wounds.

"Her dad was a hunter." Dean mumbled.

"Deana and I have been friends for a long time so I knew too." Sadie offered when she saw Sam eyeing her for her reaction.

It wasn't often that they ran into people who were so calm about what they did for a living.

"I poured holy water on all the wounds and tried to clean them out the best that I could but some are still getting infected. He's been through so much already."

"This is a cake walk Deana no worries ok?" Dean said trying to calm his rescuer. He felt better with Sam with him. "How did you find me?"

"Sadie figured it out when I told her what happened." Sam gave Sadie a grateful look and she blushed. "We need to get him to a hospital."

"That's impossible without a helicopter. The nearest hospital is fifty five miles away and not accessible by snow mobile, beside take a peak outside." Sadie said.

Sam glanced outside, the snow was already falling steadily again. "Damn it."

"Can't you do one of your healing pastes?" Sadie asked Deana.

Dean looked pleadingly at her and she could tell that he didn't want for her to say anything to Sam. He didn't want his brother even thinking about going after the bear, he would rather take his chances, but Sam had heard and he wanted to know.

Deana gave in and told him what the healing paste required. Then she added the catch. "As with anything like this there is a price to pay. While the paste works through the wound the person has to relive the worst thing he has ever faced in his life."

Dean and Sam both groaned together.

Sam knew what Dean's worst thing ever was and didn't want his brother to relive even a moment of being in hell.

Dean didn't want Sam to have any part of his worst time ever it was in the past and Sam didn't need to be reminded.

Both of them were willing to take their chances.

The snow got heavier as the day progressed. Sam kept a close eye on his brother. The fever went up and down.

Sam did his best to keep Dean hydrated but he could hardly keep anything down now. Every heave tearing a new path of pain through him, Sam finally got him settled to rest sitting against a recliner and pulling Dean up against his chest. Dean drifted off into a fitful sleep but he didn't thrash around only holding onto Sam's arms with everything he had left.

Sam could feel the tremors of pain shooting through Dean's body and it made him feel terrible, all this because he wanted to sleep. He drifted off too holding Dean his face buried in his brother's hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The first time I saw them, I actually thought they were gay they were so close but when I found out they were brother's I freaked out. I couldn't help but watch them. The older one watching his little brother as if he were all he had left. I have never seen such close brothers." Sadie murmured to Deana as they watched the brothers sleeping.

"I hadn't even seen Sam and I knew they were close, Dean was terrified that Sam would get lost looking for him and he called to him when he was delirious. Then Sam was about to kick my door in when heard his brother screaming, it's a good thing Reaper warned me."

Both women jumped to their feet when Reaper suddenly growled and ran to Dean. He gave a sharp bark in Sam's face making him startle awake.

"What's wrong Reaper?" Deana asked.

Reaper gently nuzzled Dean's face and let out a small whine.

Deana was about to crouch down to check on Dean when he started convulsing in Sam's arms.

Reaper raced around frantic as the two women and Sam helped Dean not hurt himself. The seizure was intense and right in the middle of it Dean stopped moving. Sam panicked knowing that Dean had stopped breathing; he started CPR without a second thought, tears spilling from his eyes as he begged whoever would bother to listen to save his brother. Deana helped him and the relief that filled him when he heard Dean cough weakly was palpable.

Dean needed immediate help.

"We need the paste or he's only going to get worse." Sam growled. "Somehow that demon did this to him."

"Sam you have to understand that it's not going to be walk in the park, it is a harsh healing process. It pushes the poison out and he will relive the worst part of his life in vivid detail and then he has to purge everything out causing him more unbelievable pain. In the end the wounds will heal to the point where they are no longer life threatening and no further." Deana watched Sam's as he paced back and forth running his finger through his hair.

"We have to do it or he could die." He said as his voice quivered with emotion. "I can't lose him."

Sam walked over to a bowl that he recognized from many a spell and summoning they had done in their lives without a thought or even a flinch he cut his hand and let blood fall into the bowl. "There is my first part now I will go get the second part."

Reaper barked and sat in front of Sam.

"He's going with you." Deana translated. "He can find the bear."

"Glad to have your help Reaper." Sam said genuinely. He kneeled beside Dean. "I'll be with you this time Dean you won't have to face hell alone." He gently pressed the back of his long fingers against Dean's forehead.

Dean was still very warm and he sighed feeling his brother's touch. Sam made him comfortable and then prepared himself.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle some when Reaper wouldn't let him out the door until he was dressed to the dog's liking. "This good mom?" Sam groused.

Reaper stood up on his hind legs against Sam's chest and licked his face.

"I guess that means yes?" Sam mumbled.

"He's a mother hen." Deana sighed.

"Ready Reaper?" Sam asked as he headed for the door. Deana had given him some herbs that were meant to calm the bear long enough for Sam to get what he needed Sam just had to get him to eat them first.

"No problem there." Sam groaned, why couldn't just once in their life could anything come easy and readily available?

Sam and Reaper walked into the snowy night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sammy?" Dean called barely opening his eyes, he reached out looking for him to be close by but found nothing, not even Reaper.

He could hear Deana talking to someone in another room but it wasn't Sam. Dean slowly moved his head, his heart pounding.

Deana and Sadie were trying to get the other ingredients together to have them ready for Sam's return. Neither one of them believed that Sam would fail not when it came to Dean.

A sudden chill filled the room and they stood still. They looked at each other and ran into the living room.

The blankets on the floor were rumpled and Deanless. His boots were gone and his jacket. A man that could barely move let alone stand had managed to dress himself in stealth mode and was gone.

Deana ran for the door. There was no way that he could have gotten far but as she opened the door and ran into the snow she could see nothing. She turned in a frantic circle. Dean had vanished into the night.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	5. A NIGHTMARE IN THE LIFE OF DEAN

A NIGHTMARE IN THE LIFE OF DEAN WINCHESTER

It didn't take long for Sam to be very glad that he had listened to Reaper about the warm clothes; even in all the layers he was cold. He could deal with it though he had to help Dean.

Sam followed Reaper as he made his way sniffing along the snow. He thought about what his brother would have to endure to get better. Dean had shared the bare minimal with him about his time in hell. He would be a witness to it this time and he wasn't so sure he wanted to be. Anyway they had to find the bear first.

Sam trudged along staying alert even though he knew Reaper would warn him about anything. Sadie hadn't been kidding when she said Reaper was a weird dog. Sam liked him though he was weird but he was awesome.

Reaper stopped suddenly, he looked up at Sam and whined.

"Is he close?" Sam asked looking around, he sure hoped that Reaper knew how to get back because with all the snow Sam was lost.

Reaper growled and his haunches stood up straight.

Sam was about to say something when the bear was suddenly right in front of him on its hind legs. Sam staggered back and fell on his ass but Reaper came in front him in a protective stance. The bear remembered the dog and backed off slightly. Sam pulled the herbs out his pocket and threw them close to the bear. The bear didn't take its gaze off of Reaper.

Sam stood up slowly not having any idea what to do, he couldn't exactly ask the bear to donate some blood for a good cause.

He noticed when Reaper took a quick glance to the side with a whine. It was enough for the bear to take advantage slinging Reaper across the snow and it went for Sam. Sam raised his arms instinctively and closed his eyes waiting for the claws to tear into him, his only regret being that he couldn't help his brother. He went flying backwards as an immense impact crashed into him and darkness met him soon after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deana and Sadie had both gone short distances to see if they could find Dean's tracks and found none how that was even possible they didn't know. Sam and Reaper's were still slightly visible.

Deana chewed at her nails, what was she supposed to tell Sam when he came back? 'Sorry I lost your brother.' Just wasn't going to cut it.

The women circled the house again trying to stay on the old tracks so they wouldn't jumble everything up. They called his name and the only answer was the eerie howl of the cold wind in the trees. There was no way Dean could have gone too far in the condition that he was in right now. They searched desperately for any sign.

They followed Sam's tracks a short distance hoping maybe Dean had done the same but they found nothing and had to turn around neither of them had dressed for searching. They went back in the house both of them intent on continuing the search after they layered up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam groaned as his senses came back to him, he was cold. Panic hit him when he realized where he was and felt the heavy weight on top of him. He heard Reaper growling and fending off the bear so if the bear wasn't on top of him then what?

Sam pushed slowly and the weight shifted off of him. Sam stared stunned at his unconscious brother. Dean had somehow made his way to him and had saved him from being mauled but Dean had taken another slash of claws to his already injured arm.

"Damn it Dean." Sam groaned, he knew Dean was still alive just by the heavy way that he was breathing. How the hell had his brother even managed getting dressed and walking let alone being hero Dean, why did anything that his mule headed brother did to protect him still surprise him?

Sam gasped when he heard the bear too close roar an alarmingly loud growl and then run away. Great there had gone their only chance to help Dean who was now even more hurt.

Reaper limped up to Dean and nudged his face gently with his nose, he whined looking at Sam.

"I'd like you to meet Dean Winchester my pain in the ass big brother who doesn't know when to stop and take care of himself." Sam groused.

Reaper whined again.

"What do we do now Reaper we can't exactly leave him here in the snow to go after the bear?" Sam sighed, he gently checked Dean's latest injury it wasn't as bad as the other one but still bad enough.

Reaper barked and turned to where he had come from, he looked at Sam waiting.

"What is it?" Sam asked, getting up to follow.

Reaper led Sam to a bloodied patch of snow.

"You got the bear didn't you?" Sam grinned; Reaper had gotten the blood one way or another. Sam hurriedly scooped up as much of the blood soaked snow into a small jar he pulled from his jacket, satisfied that he had enough he put it away and made his way back to Dean who hadn't moved a muscle. "If all dogs were like you Reaper and all big brothers were like Dean this world might not suck so much." Sam sighed.

Dean began to move, a gargled sound of pain and coldness came from his lips as he managed to get his eyes opened half-way. He began to pant. "Sammy, did it get you?"

Sam closed his eyes to calm himself. "The bear didn't have a chance to come near me because this crazy fool threw himself in the way."

Dean smirked slightly. "You're welcome."

"Damn it Dean why do you always do this to yourself?"

"Why should there be two of us hurt?" Dean pushed out, taking a deep breath, he was shivering now and that made his injuries flame up.

Sam could never understand Dean's logic; he would probably have an aneurism if he tried. "Ok bro we got to get back to Deana's, you think you can walk with my help?"

Dean nodded slowly. "I got this Sammy."

Reaper glanced up at Sam; it almost looked as if the dog was as exasperated as he was. Sam shivered knowing the worst was yet to come. Sam helped Dean sit up slowly; Dean panted and closed his eyes through the pain that burned through his whole body.

Sam minded Dean's hurt arm and helped him stand. Dean swayed precariously but Sam held him steady.

Dean leaned heavily against Sam trying hard to lift his legs but all he could manage was dragged steps. The new injury to his arm was pulsating terribly but this had been just a normal bear clawing, the injury by the possessed bear was literally on fire it seemed.

He felt like crap and knew that the ride was far from over. He stopped walking the world was tilting and he closed his eyes breathing through it.

"Hey Dean you're doing good man, just a bit further." Sam cajoled.

Dean knew his brother was full of it they hadn't made much ground but he was grateful for Sam's patience with him. He was so glad that Sam was fine and that gave him some motivation to keep going. He started sliding one foot in front of the other. He wasn't sure how long they had struggled along before he gasped. A pain sliced through his head and he dropped to his knees, tears stung his eyes, he hated being weak. "I'm sorry Sammy." He whispered and fell forward.

Sam was surprised that his brother had managed to walk as far as he had although the progress was tedious. He panicked when Dean let out a strangled sound of pain and fell to his knees. Sam saw the agony in his brothers eyes not only for the pain that he was in but also for not being able to get them back to where they needed to be. Sam barely heard the pained apology as Dean passed out.

Reaper nudged Dean.

"He's out again Reaper." Sam sighed; he sat on the ground and held Dean in his arms looking around. He sighed feeling so helpless as his brother shivered in pain and cold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deana and Sadie were not too far from the house when they heard Reaper bark and suddenly he came over the hill and stood looking at them.

Deana and Sadie started toward him wondering why he was alone and then they stopped in stunned disbelief as Sam came into view carrying Dean in his arms. They were relieved that he had been found but the look on Sam's face said things were not good.

They ran to help him.

"I got him just get the door open." Sam grunted.

Sadie ran back to the house and Deana trudged beside Sam.

"What the hell happened?" She asked, noticing the drips of blood that Dean was leaving behind.

"I'll tell you as soon as we get him inside and warm."

Deana watched with admiration as Sam carried his injured brother without complaint. She knew for herself that Dean was not a light person having already had to manhandle him when she found him.

Once inside the house Sam gently laid his brother by the fireplace. He quickly handed the jar of bloodied snow to Deana. "Get started on this please, he was hurt again by the bear."

Sam worked Dean out his clothes and did everything that he could to warm him up. He tended to Dean's new injury and told the women everything.

"Your brother is something else." Deana said as she worked as fast as she could on the healing paste.

"You don't know the half of it." Sam sighed looking down at his brother. Dean lay still for now looking so young even with his brows furrowed in pain.

"How did he not make any tracks is what I want to know?" Sadie asked.

"He's the best tracker in the world thus also the best track coverer." Sam grinned proudly.

Deana finished the paste and came to Sam. "I have to be the one to apply the paste and say the incantation. I am going to apply it everywhere since we really don't know the extent of his injuries. We can only assume that he might have internal injuries." Deana stared at Dean for a minute. "We'll leave you alone after that I'm sure what happens is nothing either wants to share with strangers."

Sam looked up at Deana grateful. "I don't even know how to thank you."

"Don't thank me till it's all over." She sighed kneeling beside Dean she began to apply the paste over his body.

Sam watched intently thinking to himself how Dean was going to love this story. A woman touching him everywhere while he was out cold, he noticed Deana's discomfort as she neared certain parts of his body.

"I am going to assume he's just fine under the boxers." She mumbled to Sam, slightly blushed.

Sam chuckled.

Once the paste was applied to Dean from head to toe Deana began the incantation.

Sam watched in awe as the paste seemed to absorb into Dean's skin. Dean's body jerked and he moaned loudly. His head moved from side to side and his hands fisted into the blankets. Everyone jumped when Dean arched up off the floor and screamed.

"It's working fast." Deana said getting up to go. "Sam when he starts to relive his nightmare he is going to stop breathing for a little bit but I promise it's just part of the process, if you need anything holler."

Sam sat alone with Dean trying to keep his brother settled. Dean opened his eyes. "It burns Sammy." He whimpered.

"I know Dean but it's going to help you ok?" Sam soothed his brother taking his hand. Sam felt as Reaper made his way back to them. Somehow the dog's presence made a difference. He laid close by and watched.

Dean nodded and fixed his eyes on the ceiling. His body jerked and he squeezed Sam's hand hard when every single pain in his battered body intensified times a hundred.

"Sam it hurts so much." Dean whispered. He cringed and cried out.

"It's only for a while more ok Dean I'm right here with you." Sam said softly.

Tears spilled from Dean's eyes and he began to sob.

Sam felt his heart ache.

Dean's body arched off the floor once more and he screamed thrashing. He gasped clutching at his chest. Reaper crawled closer to Dean.

Sam's own eyes filled with tears, praying it would end soon.

Dean panted horribly and he turned his agony filled eyes to Sam. "I'm supposed to protect you." He strangled out then his head lolled to the side, his eyes still open. He had stopped breathing like Deana had warned.

Sam cried holding his brother's hand fighting every part of him to start CPR and just waited. He was beginning to panic that Dean had really died when so much time seemed to slide by.

Sam jumped when Dean suddenly sat up sucking in air.

"Sam!" He called out. "Sam!"

Sam stayed still, he could see that Dean was beginning to relive his time in hell but then his mouth fell open.

"Sam look out! No! Sam!" Dean was suddenly in front of him holding him.

Sam felt his heart ache feeling the love his brother had for him sink into his soul. Dean's worst nightmare wasn't hell it was the day Sam had died in his arms. He wrapped his arms around Dean and sobbed with him hearing for the first time all the agony Dean had endured in the time Sam had been dead. Sam's death had been worse than forty years in hell.

Sam heard Dean's heartbroken pleas for him to hold on that he would take care of him that he was supposed to take care of his pain in the ass little brother. He heard the gut wrenching way Dean screamed his name when he realized his brother had died. The same agony Sam had felt when he watched Dean die only a year later for him to live.

Sam held Dean hearing his heartfelt words of sorrow telling his brother how he had failed to protect him, how he always seemed to let down the people that he loved.

"What am I supposed to do?" Dean yelled. "What am I supposed to do?" He sobbed.

Dean lurched sideways and began to heave. Sam grabbed the bucket that Deana had left for him but Dean stood shakily and headed for the door, Sam at his heels and Reaper at his side. Dean made it outside into the cold, he leaned over the porch railing and projectile vomiting that made Sam wince proceeded to come from his brother. Foul dark blood looking vile spread across the snow and Sam wondered how his brother was able to breathe.

It finally ended; Dean gasped for air his eyes red with the effort. He stumbled backwards into Sam's strong arms. He looked into his brother's eyes with a weak smile and then his eyes rolled.

Sam caught him and got him back inside, back by the warm fire. Dean looked at peace now. Sam looked at the wounds and they were nearly completely healed.

Sam ran his fingers over Dean's cheek knowing that once he was back on his feet nothing like that would be allowed. He hoped that Dean knew that he loved him that much too.

He wondered just how sick it was for him to be glad that Dean thought losing his little brother was worse than being in hell.

Sam made Dean comfortable and was about to settle beside him when Reaper started barking in a frenzy.

The door blew open and the fire in the fireplace blazed up. Sam stood up and stared. The long night was about to get longer.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	6. EYE BEHOLDERS AND BOOK COVERS

WHAT THEY SAY ABOUT EYE BEHOLDERS AND BOOKCOVERS

Sam stumbled back in front of Dean knowing that the demon was coming for him, to finish what it had started.

The demon now wearing some poor sap that had been hiking stepped into the house. "These devil's traps are pathetic, you hunters aren't as smart as you think." He said with a crooked smile.

"Why don't you just leave us alone?" Sam yelled.

"After every one of us that you Winchesters have killed surely you jest?" The demon sneered, stepping closer to Sam. He looked down at Dean. "Well this is going to be too easy."

The door behind him banged shut and the demon turned to look. Reaper sat in front of the door growling. He turned back to Sam who now stood glaring at him but showing no fear.

"Actually we made sure that you could get inside." Sam sighed in retrospect of the idea. "I couldn't let you get away with what you did to my brother so I had to get you, looks like we hunters are way smarter than you demons."

The demon looked around unsure, he tried to escape the vessel but found that it couldn't. "What is this?"

"Your death." Sam grinned.

"Well I'm not going alone!" The demon lunged at Sam.

Sam lifted the demon knife at the same time that demon pinned Sam to the wall and he dropped the knife. The demon kicked it away. "What I was saying about being smarter." The demon laughed, its face suddenly contorted and burst of flame seem to shoot throughout its body.

"Wrong again dumb shit!" Dean growled as he twisted the demon knife into the demons back with a satisfied grunt and curve of the lips, he yanked the blade free and watched to demon fall dead to the floor.

Sam stared at Dean who once again defied the odds.

Dean smirked at Sam before his eyes rolled and he began to fall. Sam caught him and got him back to lie down.

Deana and Sadie had witnessed everything and had been a part of the planning to get the demon to come to them. They had had to be sneaky but it had worked. The demon was dead and they would be safe at least for a little while.

"How does he do that?" Deana remarked. "The times that I have used that paste in the past the people sleep for days and Dean wakes up the minute you're in danger."

"That's his job according to him." Sam sighed. He once again worked to get Dean comfortable then disposed of the demon's host. He cleaned up and settled next to his brother to get some rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam stretched and yawned when he smelled the food cooking. His stomach growled and man could he use a bathroom.

He opened his eyes to a bright sunlit day and found that he had curled up next to Dean like he used to do when he was younger. It was quite awkward since he was taller than his brother; Dean was still out of it but had managed to roll enough to put his head on top of Sam's.

Sam sighed; he missed times like these sometimes.

Deana and Sadie walked into the room and smiled. "You have to be starving?" Deana said turning back to the kitchen where she had come from.

"I could eat." Sam stood up slowly trying not to disturb Dean. "Man I feel so refreshed."

"I hope so since you slept for three days straight." Sadie offered.

"What?" Sam exclaimed.

"Neither you nor Dean has moved a muscle since you laid down beside him for three days." Deana interjected. "We left you alone figured you needed the rest after everything that you've been through."

"After what I've been through?"

"Trust me I can see it's not easy being Dean's brother." Deana snickered.

"Now there's an understatement." Sam grinned.

Sam sat down to eat close to his brother who continued to sleep deeply. "How long do people tend to rest?"

"It varies from person to person and on how serious the injury is, and since Dean had multiple injuries it may be a while." Deana offered.

"How's the weather now?"

"Roads are open for the time being, another heavy snowfall is coming in a few days." Sadie replied.

Sam decided to get the Impala while he had the chance. Sadie and he headed back to the motel on the snow mobile. She showed him how to get back driving too. Sam couldn't believe how much these two women had helped them.

It was two days more before Dean finally moved again.

"Hey sleeping beauty about time, your prince came a left got tired of waiting." Sam joked.

"Not my fault I'm better looking than him." Dean rasped.

"How ya feelin'?" Sam asked.

"Just peachy."

"How about something to eat?" Sam offered.

"I need a bathroom first." Dean winced as he moved; lying down too long took its toll.

Sam was instantly beside him. "Whoa there let me help you."

Dean didn't have it in him to argue besides he needed a bathroom badly and when he stood up the room did an awful spin and he was glad Sam was holding onto him or it would have been a painful face plant.

Sam led him to the bathroom and he managed on his own from there. He convinced Sam that he could shower on his own even though it tired him but the warm water felt fantastic.

He had to shave and he looked at himself in the mirror, the claw marks were all but gone. Something that should have taken weeks to heal had healed in days. Then he remembered what he had relived and Sam had witnessed it all. Dean had spent years trying to keep that from his little brother and if he knew Sam he was going to want to talk about it. Dean wondered how long he could stay in the bathroom, the knock came seconds later.

"Almost done Sammy." Dean called out.

"Just checking." Sam called back.

Dean dressed and stepped out feeling much better and very hungry. Sam was waiting close by and walked beside him into the kitchen where a nice spread was on the table. Dean's stomach growled and he grinned sheepishly.

Deana smiled at him. "Well it's nice to see you in one piece."

Dean sat at the table. "Thanks for putting me back together." he gave her his million watt smile.

Deana blushed. "Reaper wouldn't have it any other way or your brother for that matter.

On cue the dog laid his head on Dean's lap with huff of air.

"Thank you too Reaper." Dean scratched his ears. He ate with gusto but didn't get too carried away knowing eating too much on an empty stomach could backfire on a person.

"It's supposed to start snowing a lot by the day after tomorrow Dean so if you think you can handle getting on the road we should get going." Sam said.

"Yeah I'm good if you drive Sammy." Dean said looking at Deana. How do you repay someone for saving your life?

It was as if she read his mind. "Just don't let it be for nothing." She offered her hand to him but Dean kissed her on the cheek. She felt her cheeks burning and she couldn't meet his eyes that would be the most she would ever get out of a man like Dean.

Sadie left with them to get back to running the motel.

Dean sat in the passenger seat and watched the snow covered scenery fly by. They reached the motel and Sam thanked Sadie for everything giving her a quick kiss.

Sadie blushed. "What kind of person would I be if I didn't help you?"

"You'd be surprised at how many people would have turned a blind eye." Sam huffed.

In their room Sam began to pack up what he left there. Dean sat on his bed staring at the floor.

"Sam I know that you saw what I relived but if it's ok with you I really can't talk about it."

Sam looked at Dean he patted his shoulder. "Believe it or not neither can I." The silence filled the room for a couple of minutes, the unspoken brotherly love and bond that few shared.

"Sam would it be alright with you if we just get snowed in and rest?" Dean asked slowly.

Sam was instantly alarmed. "What's wrong Dean?"

Dean looked at Sam. "Just still tired and you wanted to rest so let's rest."

Sam scanned Dean's features for some sign that Dean was covering something. "Sure Dean let's do that, I'll let Sadie know we're staying longer."

Sam picked up the phone to call Sadie. It took him about two minutes and when he turned back to Dean he was sound asleep leaning against the head board.

Sam gently felt his brother's forehead and found no fever. Maybe he was just tired.

Dean woke up later hungry and wanting a couple of beers before they got locked down. He wouldn't mind a warm body either so they went to the nearest bar to eat.

The place was busy with people who wanted a good time before the snow hit again.

Dean smiled when he saw the beautiful blond eyeing him, he was getting laid tonight. She was his type perfect curves and features and one night of heated sheets and see you on the flip side.

Sam watched and sighed. Well at least his brother was back to normal.

Dean walked up to her and she smiled at him flipping her hair to the side, her cleavage shown proudly.

"I know you can't be alone." Dean flirted.

"I'm not now." She flirted back.

"I'm Dean."

"Marissa." She replied.

Dean was about to give her the best of his lines but a strange thought occurred to him and found himself going in another direction.

"Hey before I shamelessly hit on you I was wondering if I could ask you a question. I work for a newspaper and we're doing a survey."

"Sure." Marissa said crossing her legs in a way that made her already short skirt rise up higher.

Dean smirked wondering what the hell he was doing but he couldn't help himself for some reason. "Alright you are safe warm in your home but you find out that a man is trapped in his wrecked car not far from where you are your phone won't work because of a storm, would you help him?"

Marissa barely even considered her answer. "Why should I risk myself for a man that was stupid enough to be out in the storm?"

Dean's blood ran cold and he stared at Marissa. He blinked hard because it was as if another woman had taken her place and he couldn't believe his eyes. The woman that he thought was so beautiful just moments before he could now see in stunning clarity. The frizzed fake blond hair, the overdone makeup, the small cosmetic scars, he could smell the stench of cigarette smoke. Man did he hate kissing an ashtray. She had a fake tan and the list could go on, had he really been that blind?

Sam sensed Dean's discomfort and he came in for the save. "Hey man we got to go we've got an assignment."

"Oh ok sorry Marissa maybe some other time." He lied. He had a second sight now.

She wrote her number on a napkin and slid it to him. "Call me when you're free." She purred.

Dean gave her a fake smile to match everything fake about her. He picked up the napkin and walked to the door. He made sure that she was watching as he crumpled it up and tossed it in the trash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean couldn't sleep, he tossed and turned. Deana had risked herself to save him; she hadn't even thought about it she had just done it even though he was a complete stranger. She left the comfort of her warm home when she knew that he was hurt. He sat up on the edge of the bed holy crap he had been blind for so long.

Dean Winchester's eyes were wide open now and he wondered just how many good women had slipped through his fingers because he wanted the perfect body which wasn't all that perfect when you really looked. He thought about when he had almost died after he had been electrocuted leaving the hospital because he didn't want to die in a hospital where the nurses weren't even hot.

Man he felt like a dick now, the nurses had been beautiful because they tried to make him comfortable knowing that he didn't have much time left. They had taken great care of him. How many women had he run into that he was polite to but had thought no way just because they were a little over weight or didn't like to wear makeup. The women that he deemed perfect he now ran through his mind and saw every flaw.

He lay back down and finally fell into a fitful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was walking through the snow but he didn't feel cold at all. He saw a fire in a circle of trees and made his way to it a man sitting on a log by the fire. He looked familiar to Dean but he couldn't quite place him.

"Have a seat Dean." The man said.

"How do you know my name?" Dean asked sitting across from the man.

"This is a dream Dean."

Now Dean understood why he wasn't cold. "So now I'm going to dream about men since I can't see women right anymore?"

"You see women just fine but you are finally able to see the real person and you may not get as lucky as you used too but there are some very beautiful women out there Dean you just have to keep your eyes open."

"I feel awful how many women did I hurt because they didn't suit my taste and how much did I hurt myself by letting them slip away?" Dean groaned.

"There is nothing that you can do about the past Dean but from this day on you can be a different man."

"Deana." Dean murmured. "Oh man she saved my life and risked so much for me and I didn't even look at her, I'm such a dick." He pictured Deana in his mind. She was overweight but she had an honest openly helpful heart. She didn't wear any makeup which made her real her hair wasn't dyed or done up just natural and …"

The man was eyeing him. "She's beautiful isn't she?"

Dean smiled. "Yeah she sure is Reaper."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean woke up and got off the bed he dressed hurriedly. It was just past midnight.

Sam sat up yawning and when he saw the look on Dean's face he shot up. "Dean what's wrong?"

"Nothing Sammy I just need to talk to Deana I mean I barely gave her a proper thank you and well she needs to know that what she did meant something." Dean headed for the door.

"Can't you just call her Dean if you go now you're going to get stuck up there?"

"No I need to tell her in person and if I get stuck it's fine and Sammy if you're smart you'll thank Sadie the proper way too." Dean smiled and walked out the door leaving Sam stunned.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just one more chapter and it's over.

Thanks for reading!


	7. NO ONE FORGETS A WINCHESTER

NO ONE FORGETS A WINCHESTER

Deana had been thinking a lot about Dean and she knew that she would never see him again. Reaper had curled up quietly by the fireplace almost as if he missed him and maybe he did.

She had been having trouble sleeping but she sat straight up when she heard the roar of the Impala, her heart beating madly thinking something else bad had happened to the Winchester's, she rushed to the door only to see Dean getting out of the car alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was getting comfortable after hearing his brother drive off, he couldn't help but be a little proud of his brother for believing that Deana deserved a night with him, maybe it would seem conceited to others but for Dean it was something.

There was a knock and Sam carefully checked and found Sadie.

"I heard the car leave and I got worried." She breathed.

Sam let her in since she hadn't even bothered to put on a jacket. "Dean left to um check on Deana."

"Is something wrong?" Sadie asked.

"No Dean just felt like checking on her and Reaper." Sam didn't know what else to offer.

"You know he's going to get caught in the snow storm."

"Actually I think he's counting on it." Sam found himself studying Sadie closer. She wasn't much older than him but she wasn't the type of woman to fuss over makeup and hair. She was what men would call average but she wasn't average. She had helped a perfect stranger find his brother and had not freaked out when things went a little south. She had put herself at risk to help the Winchesters and damned if that didn't make her beautiful.

Sadie was momentarily shocked when Sam pulled her in for a kiss but she soon melted into his arms unbelieving that a man as handsome as him was even interested in her.

"I'm sorry I was a little too forward." Sam blushed.

"It's ok." Sadie stammered.

Sam stared down at her with his big dimpled grin and she looked up at him with her big Bambi eyes. "Shouldn't we at least have dinner and a movie first?" He said slyly implying that he wanted her.

"At this hour we have a late night snack and a library of DVD's to choose from." She replied shyly, she was trying to remember how long it had been since a man had even thought about her that way.

Sam grabbed his weapons duffle and threw on his clothes and shoes. He knew he wasn't coming back to this room tonight or the next couple for that matter, a proper thank you took time. He smiled at her throwing his jacket over her shoulders and then took her hand. They walked back to her house behind the motel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean saw Deana standing at the door as he got out of the Impala and he smiled at her so that she would know everything was fine. He quickly dialed his brother.

"Sam I made it just fine thought I'd let you know in case I can't call later."

"Ok Dean just promise me you won't try to leave while the weather is bad." Sam pleaded.

"I'm not leaving till it clears up again Sammy." Dean sighed wondering what the hell he was going to say to Deana.

"Um Dean if I'm not at the room when you get back then I'm at Sadie's."

Dean smiled widely. "That's my boy."

Sam's soft laugh filled his ear. "This second sight of yours is kind of rewarding dude."

"I just wish I seen clearer sooner Sammy." Dean sighed. "Alright don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That's a short list." Sam huffed.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Sammy?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"Thanks for everything and I'll see you in a few days." Dean murmured.

"You're welcome and I love you too." Sam murmured back.

"Yeah." Dean shut his phone and took a deep breath.

Never in his life had he been nervous to talk to a woman but now he was at a loss. He walked up the steps and Deana opened the door. Reaper came bounding to him excited to see him.

"Hey Reaper, I had to check on you. I missed you." He said as he looked directly at Deana.

Her cheeks burned red as he stared at her with those damning green eyes and those long lashes that most women strived to get, the curve of his lips too perfect for a man.

She felt a mess just having jumped from her bed but there wasn't much she could do now.

Dean's mind raced with a million different thoughts to say and not one made sense to him, she would probably think he had gone stark raving mad if he even tried so he did the most logical thing in his mind. He leaned in and kissed her. He felt her tremble.

He pulled back and looked at her gently tucking a lost strand of hair behind her ear. "How are you alone when your heart is so beautiful?" He murmured to her.

"Men don't look at hearts Dean." She replied lowering her eyes.

He wouldn't have that; he lifted her face gently with the tips of his fingers. "I'm sorry that men are such dicks."

"You can't apologize for the whole male species." She sighed. "Look at me Dean I'm not what men want, I'm not any man's fantasy."

"I want you." He whispered seductively into her neck before he softly kissed it.

Deana shuddered. "You don't have to do this Dean."

"I know I don't have too I want too man do I want too." He whispered. Now it was Dean who lowered his eyes to the floor dejectedly. "I understand if you don't want me." Barely above a whisper and Deana could swear that his eyes looked a little too bright.

"Not want you, do I look that stupid?" Deana laughed nervously.

Dean looked at her through his lashes. "You look beautiful." He whispered and laced his fingers into hers.

"What would you think of me to just fall into your arms the first time you ask?" Deana blushed.

"That you're the most unselfish person that I have ever met, you saved my life with risk to yourself and I won't lie to you Deana I want to be with you I want to make the sweetest love with you and I would not think any less of you just consider myself damn lucky."

His lips brushed against hers. Who the hell was she kidding? How often would a man as gorgeous as Dean want to be with her? She had seen his muscular body and felt it when she took care of him. Her desire for him assaulted her.

Reaper whined and gave a bark, he picked up a bone he had been working on and headed to the bedroom and promptly closed the door behind him.

Dean and Deana began to laugh.

Deana's heart fluttered because as it was the man's looks were to die for but when he smiled holy he just scorched the sun.

Dean caressed her face and she prayed that if she were dreaming she wouldn't wake up until it was over. He began to kiss her hungrily pulling her closer to him and she melted into his arms, there was no denying Dean Winchester.

Dean smiled at her and led her close to the fireplace and busied himself making a palette for them with blankets and pillows. Did he just know that she had always wanted to make love by a fireplace?

When he was done he pulled her close again and they kissed his hands sliding gently and hotly over her body.

With shaking hands she began to pull off his over shirt and then his t-shirt. She kissed his chest and she heard his soft moan. She wasn't sure if her legs were going to hold her. He slipped her nightgown straps off and she watched his face waiting for the look of 'what the hell am I doing with this woman' but instead he leaned down and gave her ample breasts the attention she never thought they would get again. She unbuttoned his jeans and he bit his lip watching her slide them down his legs, he stepped out of them and his boxers in an instant.

Deana thought her heart was going to beat clear out of her throat seeing this man standing before her wanting to make love to her with that hot body and parts that she knew he had to be proud of beyond a doubt.

They slipped onto the palette and they kissed while their hands roamed.

Dean pressed against her and entered her so passionately she trembled. She nearly lost it when he moaned her name.

They hardly noticed the snow begin to fall heavily as they took each other above and beyond the brink of utter ecstasy.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sadie slept soundly in Sam's arms and he smiled, she had rocked his world and he would never deny it, it had been a long time since he had had such a satisfying partner and never again would he judge a book by its cover.

He wondered if Dean was enjoying himself just as much and he was, man he had to thank his brother for this one. Sadie was a tiger under the sheets and he was far from through with her, he had to keep them warm after all.

'No time like the present' he thought as he rolled over waking her with a gentle kiss and as she smiled at him he started to make love to her for what he hoped was only the beginning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fire light from the fireplace flickered over their bodies, Deana had fallen asleep with her head on Dean's shoulder and he was staring at the fire.

He had been with many women in his life and of course he had been satisfied but tonight with Deana had been a lesson to him. She had shown him such passion that he thought for a minute he was actually going to pass out from the intensity of his climax. He grinned to himself, 'make that plural' he thought like a fool. Deana had rocked his world and he couldn't help but wonder how many fantastic nights like this he had missed out on because the women weren't eye candy.

He was getting aroused again just thinking about what they had done, he hoped Sam was having as much fun.

Deana moved against him and opened her eyes. "So you weren't a dream." She murmured.

"Nope I'm here in living breathing color." He said kissing her.

Deana pushed Dean back and he was about to ask her what she was doing when he let out a moan louder than he thought he could manage. What he could only describe as a whimper escaped him as she gave him her complete attention using her hands and her mouth in ways that even Dean didn't know were possible. He couldn't control his actions as he threw his head side to side and arched off the floor. She had found his sweet spots and was heatedly playing with all of them at the same time driving him absolutely insane. He was so glad that he had opened his eyes which now rolled into his head as she brought him to an even more intense orgasm than before literally taking his breath away and he felt the room spin but in an unbelievable good way.

He couldn't believe the noises he was making as he was coming down from his orgasmic high he had no idea how she did it but one quick hand thrust and a strategically placed tongue tip and he was riding the wave instantly again. His body bucked involuntarily and he couldn't catch his breath as he panted wildly. Her name was all he knew.

He smiled at her dreamily as he settled back onto the blankets and drifted off in the most amazing haze of post orgasmic bliss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean sipped on his coffee staring out the bay window at the snow covered world outside. It was time to leave and for the first time ever he felt regret that he had too. He had been at Deana's for five glorious days and had enjoyed every minute of it. They made love, cooked together, watched movies, took Reaper on walks, made more love, talked and laughed.

He found out that Deana had been engaged once but the guy had left her, she dated but no one worked out for long. She wanted a family but had pretty much accepted that it was never going to happen and she would be the crazy dog lady that lived in the woods.

Dean didn't laugh when she said that, he had accepted the fact he would never rock the picket fence but he knew how much it hurt to face that idea. Deana didn't deserve that but he was a hunter it was in his blood hell it was his blood and he would hunt till he stopped breathing. He had too how could he know what was out there and not do anything about it?

If there was ever a time that he wanted to stay somewhere this was it but it wasn't going to happen, he would be no good once he got stir crazy. He could already hear the call of the open road but he didn't want to hurt her and he prayed that he hadn't given her the idea that he was going to stay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deana walked into the living room and Dean was lost in thought staring out the window. Her heart ached because she knew he was leaving and leaving for good. She had known it from the start yet she had clung to hope but Dean Winchester was a hunter and nothing could keep him from that.

She had fallen in love and had no idea how she was going to face the days after he was gone alone. Five days of happiness would be all that she would have to hold onto for the rest of her life.

He realized she was in the room and he looked at her seriously. "I don't want you living out here alone anymore."

Deana stared at him because it wasn't a request. "I have lived out here all my life Dean."

He walked up to her. "Please I need to know that you'll be closer to town to people if you need help." He left the 'when I'm gone' unsaid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam watched Sadie cleaning up their breakfast dishes and he sighed. Five days of happiness had flown by and for the first time Sam found himself wanting to stay someplace just a little longer but he knew Dean would be feeling caged by now.

He hoped that this wasn't going to hurt Sadie she didn't deserve it, she had been hurt by too many men in her short life and he didn't want to be one of them.

The roar of the Impala brought him to his senses and he went to meet Dean, he had Deana with him. Sam smiled, Dean looked refreshed but he could see the sadness hidden in his brother's eyes.

Apparently Dean had convinced Deana to move closer to town and he was going to help her find a place and help her move before they hit the road. It turned out to be a lot easier than they thought when Sadie asked Deana to move in with her.

"I'm tired of being lonely and I would love to have you and Reaper live with me I have too much room for just me." Sadie offered sincerely.

Deana loved the idea and agreed to it. Dean and Sam helping her get her things that she wanted to keep. She was all moved in within a couple of days and Reaper seemed to love it too.

They celebrated by going out to dinner and the people who knew the women stared openly but it rolled right off of them. They all knew that it was their last night together and they were going to make the best of it.

They shared one last night of passion.

In the morning Dean pulled Sam aside. "Sam if you want to stay I won't get mad at you then I'll have more reason to come back more often."

"You know I won't leave you alone Dean, not with everything that has happened to us."

Dean could hardly stand good byes like this but he wasn't going to leave Deana without one and neither would Sam do that to Sadie.

Dean bent to Reaper lovingly ruffling his fir. "I don't have to tell you to take care of them."

Reaper whined raising his paw to Dean's heart. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat blinking fast.

"Me too Reaper." He murmured.

Dean hugged Deana fiercely. "I wish things were different." He whispered to her as she cried in his arms, his own tears sliding down his face.

"Who am I to take the hero of the world to myself?" Deana cried softly.

"I promise things are going to be better for you, you'll see." Dean asserted looking into her eyes.

Dean kissed Deana one last time caressing her face putting his forehead against hers. "You are the most amazing woman I have ever met." He whispered. "I love you." He quickly walked to the Impala with Sam and they drove away.

No matter how hard they tried to avoid it they left behind two broken hearts as they drove away with theirs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

SIX MONTHS LATER

Dean and Sam exchanged glances as they stood on the roof of the garage watching across to the motel.

Deana and Sadie were sitting on the front porch of the motel office sipping ice tea talking and laughing.

The men smiled glad that their pain had left them and they wanted so much to go to them and be with them again but they knew they couldn't, it brought too much pain to all their hearts.

The first few weeks after leaving had been unbelievable for the Winchester's, they knew better than to let themselves get so attached. As awful as it was they had to give these woman peace.

Reaper looked toward them but didn't make a sound, he knew too that things were better the way they were.

It wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last that they would make sure they were fine.

Dean and Sam watched their eyes bright with tears at the life that would never be theirs. Neither of them spoke a word as they watched Deana and Sadie stand up and walk off the porch to head to the house.

Both women laughed as they moved along slowly their pregnant bellies extended before them.

Dean and Sam exchanged one more look and Sam walked away while Dean looked on a bit longer.

He had told Deana that life would be better for her because he had made sure that she would never be lonely again. He knew his child would have no better mother. Sam had come to the exact same conclusion about Sadie.

He hitched a breath and turned to go but something made him turn around. Sadie had walked into the house and Deana stood by the door with her hands rubbing on her belly.

Dean held his breath as she looked toward where he stood even though there was no way that she could see him.

"I love you too Dean." She called out. A tear ran down her cheek and she walked into the house and closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The End

Unless I can come up with a suitable sequel that's if anyone is interested.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
